Pups and the Street Fair/Part 1
This is part 1 of Pups and the Street Fair. (The Set-Up) Team Umizoomi is asked to help with the big Umi City Street Fair, but they have to fix the city clock tower (thanks to those Troublemakers), so they ask the PAW Patrol to help out with the fair until they get back. While the pups help out, Zuma makes friends with a very unique pup. Intro: Help Needed, not Wanted (Zuma says the title card) (It's dawn at the Lookout, and Ryder and the pups are still asleep) (In Ryder's Room) (His Pup-Pad rings) (Ryder gets up and answers it) Ryder: *sleepily* *yawn* Ryder here... Bot: (other end) Oh, were you asleep? Ryder: Bot? What is it? Bot: Well, we kinda got a situation in Umi City. We've been asked to help with the big Umi City Street Fair. But we have a problem... Geo: The Umi City Clock Tower has stopped! (He points to the tower with a clock on it, which is on the other side of the city) (It's stopped at 3:29) Milli: Gabriella, the clock keeper, asked us to help fix it. But it's going to take a while to get there and fix it. Bot: So uh, can you and the PAW Patrol help set up the Street Fair for us? Ryder: Sure. Bot: Thanks, Ryder. Oh, and you have to hurry! The fair starts tomorrow morning. Ryder: Don't worry, guys. You just worry about the clock tower. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! (The pups all wake up in their Pup-Houses) Pups: Ryder needs us! Penelope: But I haven't done my morning warm-up! Oh, well, I guess I'll just shorten it and do it on the way. (The pups all head to the elevator) (Right outside the Lookout doors, Penelope does her warm-up, singing) (sings) I've been looking for a Friend Like You So-o-o-meone to make each day brand new And share the sun Yeah, it's blue sky true-- Marshall: Here I come! (He collides with Penelope and they tumble into the elevator) Penelope: I've been looking for a Friend Like You (The other pups all laugh) (They go through the elevator scene) Chase: PAW Patrol *yawn* ready for action, Ryder... *yawn* sir. (Ryder uses the screen to show the situation) Ryder: Thanks for getting so quickly, pups. Our friends, Team Umizoomi need us to come to Umi City right away. Lilac: If they called us at this time of day, then it must be urgent. Ryder: It is. They've been asked to help with the big Umi City Street Fair, but they have to fix the clock tower, and it's going to take a while. We have to help set-up for them. If we don't, the fair's going to be cancelled! Pups: *Gasp* Ryder: Okay, pups, we need to pack everything we'll need for our trip to Umi City. Chase: Yes, sir, Ryder! But can we have breakfast? Ryder: Sure, then we head off. PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups cheer) (Scene Changer: Rubble's badge) Off to Umi City (Rubble places his pup bowl inside his Pup-House) Rubble: That's the last of it. Penelope: Bandages, check. Medical tools, check. Cooler full of ice packs, check. Karaoke machine, check. Lilac: Ah'm ready now! Chase: Spy gear is ready too. Marshall: Let's see. Pup Bowl, Teddy Bear, goggles, and all my Apollo the Super Pup Comic books. Skye: That should do it. Zuma: Same with me. Rocky: I think I didn't pack enough... Lilac: Sugar Pup, yuh already almost packed yuh truck to the brim and yuh haven't put your Pup Bowl in! Rocky: Sorry, Lilac. I just wanted to be prepared. (He places his Pup Bowl in the truck) I guess that should do it. (Ryder places two bags on the back of his ATV) Ryder: Everyone ready? Pups: YEAH! (They all climb into the Pup-houses and they transform into their vehicles) (They drive off to Umi City) (Scene Changer: the PAW symbol) Chocolate Milk Street (The PAW Patrol finally makes it to Umi City and to the street where the Umi City Street Fair is going be: Chocolate Milk Street) (They get out) Ryder: Chocolate Milk street. This is the street. Chase: Where's Team Umizoomi? (Doormouse walks over) Doormouse: They went to the clock tower. Lilac: Who are yuh? Doormouse: I'm Doormouse, and I'm in charge of guarding the doors and gates of Umi City. Are you the PAW Patrol? Ryder: That's us. Doormouse: Oh, that's good. Team Umizoomi asked me to give you this. (He gives Ryder a piece of paper) It's a list of all the things that are needed to be done for the street fair. Ryder: Thanks, Doormouse. Doormouse: You're welcome. (A ringtone sounds) Oh, hold on a second. (He answers his phone) Hello? (Bot's on the other end) Bot: Hey, Doormouse, it's us. Doormouse: Oh, what's going on? Bot: We have to get past a gate, but it's locked. Can you unlock it for us? Doormouse: I'm on my way! (He hangs up) Gotta go now. Have fun! (He walks off) Marshall: I like him. (Ryder looks at the piece of paper) Ryder: Okay, pups. I have tasks for each of you. (He slides the PAW-Pad to Chase's symbol) Chase, I need you to block off the street from cars, and then keep everything organized. Chase: Chase is on the case! And when can I wear the Super Spy Suit? Ryder: *Laughs* Later, Chase. (He slides the PAW-Pad to Skye's symbol) Skye, I need you and your wings to hang up decorations and anything that might be high up. Skye: *Ruff Ruff* This pup's gotta fly! (She does a backflip) (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Lilac's symbol) Ryder: Lilac, I need you and your lasso to help carry things, and we might need your power to keep the plants alive. Lilac: Yee-haw! Let it grow! (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky, I need you and your tools to help set up the booths, and we might need your forklift too. Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it! (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Rubble's symbol) Ryder: Rubble, I need you and your rig to help move some things. Rubble: Rubble on the double! (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Marshall's symbol) Ryder: Marshall, I need you and your water to help fill the water at the sailboat booth and the dunk tank. Marshall: I'm fired up! (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Penelope's symbol) Ryder: Penelope, I need you to help set up the first aid booth and the place where the band will be playing at the fair. Penelope: Penelope's in the Pup House! (Ryder slides the PAW-Pad to Zuma's symbol) Ryder: And Zuma, I need you to help set up the game booths. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups cheer and then they get to work) Setting Up (The PAW Patrol is now up and helping out) (Chase blocks Chocolate Milk Street with his cones) Chase: Megaphone! Ruff! (His megaphone appears) Attention, please. Chocolate Milk Street is closed off for the Street Fair! Please use other roads! (The cars drive away from the street) (to himself) Why do they name a street after chocolate milk? (Skye uses her wings to fly up and hang the decorations) (Lilac uses her lasso to pull the boxes full of supplies for the booths) (She stops and sees a wilting flower bush) Lilac: Oh, poor thing. (She lightly touches it with her paw and the bush happily grows back to life and blooms beautifully) There yuh go. Oh, Ah'm really liking this power. (Rocky uses his tools to help Ryder set up the booths) (Rubble uses his rig to carry the booth parts over) (Penelope sets up the mics and the sounds) Penelope: Not too soft, not too loud, and no ear ringing. (Marshall fills up the dunk tank with his water cannon) Marshall: *barks* (The water canon goes back in his Pup-Pack) I wonder what it's like to get dunked. (Zuma carries a small box of bean bags pass a booth with people already setting it up) Voice: *meow* Zuma: Hmm? Deliliah (Zuma looks at the booth) (On its front side, it has a picture of a kid hugging a dog inside a big, red heart) (He walks over to a man at the booth) Excuse me sir, what is this booth for? Man: It's the Umi City Animal Shelter. We're hoping to help some of our animals find good homes. Zuma: Oh. (He looks in the dog pen) (There's a Doberman, a Pug, a St. Bernard, a Basset Hound, an Afghan Hound, and a Beagle pup) Hello. (The dogs all bark) (...Except the Beagle, who meows) (The other dogs walk away from her) (She lies down) Beagle: *sigh* (Zuma jumps into the pen and walks over to her) Zuma: Don't be sad. Beagle: But aren't you going to walk away from me? Zuma: Why? Beagle: I may look all dog, but I'm more cat. I can't bark or woof or ruff... I just go... *takes a deep breath* Meow. See? Zuma: I like it. Beagle: Really? Zuma: It makes you special. And I bet there's someone out there who wants a puppy who acts like a cat. Beagle: You think I'm special? Zuma: Totally, dudette! Beagle: My name's not "Dudette"; it's Deliliah. Zuma: Hi, Deliliah. My name's Zuma. I'm 'fwom' the PAW Patrol. Deliliah: You're part of the PAW Patrol? Zuma: Totally! Oh, I better get back to work. See you at the fair, and I hope you get a home. Deliliah: Me too. (Zuma looks at the St. Bernard) Zuma: Could you give me a lift out? (The St. Bernard lets him climb on its back and he hops out of the pen) Thanks. (He goes back to the box of bean bags) (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) Job Well Done (That evening, Ryder puts up the Street Fair directory sign at the front) Ryder: And done! (All the pups are with him) The Umi City Street Fair is all ready for tomorrow. Chase: All right! Now can I wear my Super Spy gear? (Ryder and the other Pups laugh) (They hear a familiar honk sound) (Umicar drives up) (Team Umizoomi hops out of him) Bot: *whew* We're here. Geo: Of course those Troublemakers were behind the clock tower trouble. Chase: Hey, guys. The fair's all set and ready for fun. (Bot looks out onto the street and sees the fair is looking great) Bot: Whoa, you guys are fast. Thanks for helping out. Ryder: Well, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp or call for help. Lilac: Yeah, yuh can "call us maybe". (They all laugh) Bot: Say, how would you guys like to help out at the Street Fair tomorrow? Skye: Can we, Ryder, please? Ryder: Hmmm... sure. Pups: Yay! (They all jump for joy) Marshall: I call the dunk booth! (They all stop jumping and stare at him) .... I wonder what it's like to be dunked. Penelope: I'll help with the First Aid, and I might sing with a band a few times. Rocky: I can help with the Recycling booth. Rubble: Oooh! I want to help with the shops there. I can help carry the things they need. Skye: I want to be at the Petting Zoo. That way I can be with all the cute little bunnies. Lilac: Ah think Ah'll be at the Plant Booth. Chase: I'll just go around and make sure everything is okay. Zuma: I want to help at the booth for the Animal Shelter. Lilac: Why do yuh wanna do that? Zuma: The dogs there are looking for good homes, and I 'weally' want to help them. Penelope: Oh, Zuma, you have a big heart. Bot: Okay, we'll meet here at dawn for a morning set-up. Ryder: Got it. I already found a hotel nearby where we can stay. So we'll be able to get here on time. (While they're talking) (Zuma looks back at the booth for the animal shelter) Zuma: *in his head* I have to help her. If I don't, no one will ever want her, even though she really is a good pup and a good cat. {To Be Continued} (click here for other half) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes